Some Sort of Family
by the-singular-peep
Summary: Storms aren't any fun for anyone. [ONESHOT. COMPLETE. BB8 still isn't a character option. He's here, though.]


_Some Sort of Family_

* * *

Poe and Finn had decided that, yes, it would save space to sleep in the same room.

That had lasted for about a week. And then they decided that, yes, it would save space to sleep in the same bed. The two had been unofficially together for quite some time now; it just made sense to help save resources like that. And being so close to one another, not even in a sexual sense, just felt good.

Even if they had talked about that agreement, however, it hadn't quite become a regular happening yet. Finn had yet to actually sleep over; he had slept in the same room a few times overnight, and had napped beside Poe during the days that the pain in his back got to be too much, but they had never spent an entire night in such close proximity. Poe didn't mind that Finn wasn't ready to commit to that yet, of course. In fact, what with his occasional night terrors and insomnia, he was actually glad that Finn was resisting it. It wouldn't be good to scare away his brand new boyfriend ( _Boyfriend._ It felt amazing to think about like that; like he actually had a person to call his own) with problems he should be dealing with on his own.

Today was an off day. It was very rare that resistance fighters got an off day, and even when they did they had to be alert and ready to drop everything and bolt at the drop of a hat, but even so. Today was an off day, and Finn, Poe, and Rey were spending it together.

The three sat up on a small hill, staring out at the vast ocean before them.

"I've never actually taken the time to look at landscapes like this." Rey said softly, staring at the water as she leaned up against a large rock. "They've always just... _Been._ I never thought to actually take in everything, to look at everything's beauty..." She turned to look at her friends, only now noticing how, while Finn's eyes were also fixated on the sea, Poe was staring at something - or _someone_ \- else. Rey cleared her throat. "The _ocean_ sure is gorgeous, isn't it, Dameron?" She laughed as Poe pulled his gaze away from the ex-storm trooper beside him and looked up in a flustered manner. His face was extremely red, and Rey fed on his embarrassment.

"We should have brought BB-8 with us, that way I would have some decent company aside from you love birds." Rey smiled snarkily, cocking her hip and flashing a sassy smile at Finn. The two had moved at least ten feet away from each other in the past two seconds, and Rey enjoyed having that power.

"Hey, you leave her out of this. She couldn't even move up here, the rocks are too much." Poe retorted, his blush only growing on his normally-suave face.

"Uh-huh, sure. What ever you say, Dameron," She laughed a little, her dorky smile showing through her sass. She moved back away from the edge of the cliff and put one arm around each of her boys, pulling them close to her.

"It's nice not to have to do anything. I don't even think I've ever even _had_ a day where I wasn't off fighting for rations or scavenging for parts or something of the such. It's just... Nice."

"Yeah. It is." Finn agreed, though his face was slightly apprehensive. "Are those storm clouds?"

Poe looked where he was gesturing, then he, too, noticed the storm clouds.

"It won't be anything but a shower, I'm sure. But.. Hey, you okay?" Poe looked to Finn with concern now, noticing fear in the latter's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just.." Finn shrugged, refusing to make eye contact, "Storms freak me out sometimes. It sounds an awful lot like that night on Jakku, when.." Finn shook his head. "Never mind. I'll be fine."

If Poe knew Finn, he knew he wouldn't be fine. And so, he did was any responsible boyfriend would do.

"Do you wanna stay at my place tonight?"

* * *

Initially it had been quite awkward. The two had never spent a night together, not really. Naps and sleeping across the room from each other didn't count. Poe had given BB-8 a pat on the head and had promised the sulky droid that they would go out tomorrow- BB had never liked staying cooped up in the room, and today, especially with all of his friends going out to explore, left him feeling incredibly left out. The orb retreated to a corner after a while and shifted into low-power mode, and within a few hours of soft, whispery talks, both Finn and Poe had settled in with a few lingering laughs.

Needless to say, both slept better than they had in years that night. Finn fell asleep to Poe brushing tiny goodnight kisses along his neck and cheek, and Poe fell asleep watching Finn's chest move, heavy and even with each breath.

At the first sign of thunder, Finn bolted upright, his breath slightly ragged. Poe stirred slightly after this, never being much of a heavy sleeper in the first place.

"Hey, hey, you okay?" The latter asked frantically, his hand going automatically to Finn's trembling back. It took a moment, but soon Finn's eyes had gone back to normal and they were darting around the room. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No, no, I- I'm fine. I heard something..." Finn accepted Poe's touch, but he did not seem to be quite as shaken as Poe initially thought. The pilot still decided it would be best to make sure, to be _absolutely positive,_ that Finn was okay, though, and so he embraced his companion in a tight hug and pressed kisses into his hair.

Finn, having been deprived of touch for so long, craved the attention and allowed himself to be hugged before another, loud, shaking boom of thunder took the room. There was a robotic scream from somewhere in the proximity and soon Poe saw a tiny white-and-orange blur propelling itself at the bed at full speed.

" _That's_ what I heard," Finn whispered, sighing in relief. "For a minute I had thought Rey was in trouble,"

"You okay, bud?" Poe said to his droid in a confused tone, his arm still wrapped tightly around Finn's shoulders. No response. For a second, Poe remained extremely confused. Until thunder crashed again, followed by an extremely bright flash of lightning. Within a few moments there was the sound of a frantic beeping, akin to the way a human's breath heaves when they are scared. Poe mentally slapped himself.

"Augh, I forgot," He said, angry with himself. Finn turned to face him a little.

"Forgot what?"

"BB-8. The storms... They kinda mess with his sensors. You know what vertigo feels like?" Finn nodded, still slightly confused. "Once, a little while after I first got him, we got stuck in a huge sandstorm during a battle... He was a brave little guy, but it permanently damaged those sensors around his body. The only way they could fix it was to take him apart, and, for a BB unit, that had a high risk of damaging the personality core. So he just deals with feeling bad during severe weather. And it doesn't help that the first storm he experienced, when he got hurt, I almost died, too. Kind of makes storms a bad experience for him.. Augh, I should have remembered."

"That's not convenient." Finn commented, eyebrows knit as he thought about the situation. "Every time there's a storm? And you never told me you've almost _died_ more than once."

"Yeah, well. What'd you expect from the highest commanding resistance pilot?" Poe shot Finn one of his award winning smiles before turning slightly, his arm still around the younger but his eyes looking to the ground, trying to find his droid.

"BB, you wanna come up here?"

A small head peaked out from under the bed, then ducked back under quickly. Thunder hit for the thousandth time, and Poe felt a jolt as BB-8's head hit the underside of the bed.

"He always wants to be around me during storms. I don't know what's up with him tonight." Poe shifted his voice again, a slightly louder tone to call to BB-8. "Hey, buddy, you feel alright?"

Without moving from his position under the bed, BB-8 emitted a tiny, hurt sounding burble.

" _8 is fine, Dad-Poe. Do not worry,"_

"You are not fine, young man, now you tell me what's gotten into you." Finn wanted to laugh at hearing Poe use the 'dad voice', but remained quiet. For BB-8's dignity's sake. .

The tiny head peaked out from under the bed again, quietly, and slowly, looked up at the two on the bed. As soon as Poe made eye-to-orbital contact, it shot back under the bed again.

" _Dad-Poe is busy. 8 is capable of handling himself."_ The droid beeped, still in that high, pained tone. Finn had understood none of that, but decided to break in anyway.

"BB-8, if you want me to leave I can."

Poe shot him a look.

"What? No, this is fine. He can get over himself." Poe redirected his voice to be speaking to BB.

"It's okay to want to be up here, BB. Finn's your friend, too, he won't mind."

Silence.

"Beebs?"

" _Dad-Poe has new friend. Dad-Poe does not have daily use for 8 unless during battle."_

And Poe caught on. He sighed greatly, startling Finn, and slapped his forehead.

"BB, no, don't be like that. Just because I have a new friend doesn't mean you aren't my plus one anymore. We both love you, and if you're scared or sick you need to tell us," He looked to Finn for confirmation, and the latter nodded. "You can come up here if you need to."

More silence. And then thunder struck again, loudly, with more force than before. It shook the room and lit the entire island up with white light, illuminating everything around them. And within moments, BB-8 had emerged from under the bed and was beeping frantically to be lifted onto the bed. Poe complied, though it took some effort and strength to lift the droid, and set him in between him and Finn.

BB-8 instantly cuddled his head into Poe's side, soft chirps indicating his discomfort as his head continued to be completely unsteady on his body.

"It's okay, shhh, it's alright," The pilot mumbled, petting BB-8 even though it had no effect; the droid would continue to squeal in pain and discomfort no matter what. Poe sighed and pulled both Finn and his orb closer. He pressed a kiss to BB-8's head before planting another onto Finn's cheek.

"Nothing's gonna happen to either of you. Not when I'm around."

* * *

When the sun rose the next morning, they were in a huddle on Poe's bed, with BB-8 being as close to his master as possible and Finn a close second. The blankets had been kicked around an intense amount, probably due to the lack of space on the bed, and two of the three were snoring softly. Finn looked at his boyfriend and his beloved droid for a moment, his head propped on his hand until he was just _staring_ at Poe. He took in the way his gentle face was dotted in stubble and the way he seemed so peaceful in sleep, the way his arms were wrapped protectively around BB-8, and the way he had tucked his head around the droid as if to say _I'm right here._ He couldn't say he wasn't jealous.

As he lie there, taking in every aspect of his companion's being, Poe's eyes began to flutter, and soon enough their eyes met and they were both staring.

"Morning, handsome." Poe smiled tiredly, lifting his head to a more comfortable position.

"Morning," Finn said softly, moving a hand to brush hair out of Poe's eyes. He paused. "Hey, what you told me about almost dying... Does... Does that happen often? Does it... Did it mess you up, the way it did me?"

Poe laughed lightly before pressing a soft, warm kiss onto Finn's lips.

"I'll be fine. How can I worry about myself when I have you two to take care of?"


End file.
